ONE PIECE: MarySue!
by Elsaa
Summary: Quoi? Tu veux voir quelqu'un de plus parfait que Nico Robin? De plus beau que Boa Hancock? De plus charismatique que Nami...? Voici pour toi: PORTGAS D NEIKO! Pour la connaître, suffit de cliquer...!
1. Portgas D Neiko

**La Mary-Sue de One Piece!**

_Petite explication pour les nuls: __Qu'est-ce qu'une Mary-Sue? __Mary-Sue (ou Gary-Stu pour les garçons) est un personnage inventé (OC) pour une fiction. La Mary-Sue est en général un idéal, mieux que n'importe qui d'autres, elle écrase tout le monde; en effet, c'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus forte, la plus émouvante, la plus gentille ect. Dans ONEPIECE on pourrait penser que Nico Robin ou alors Boa Hancock seraient des Mary-Sue. Eh bien non! Moi, je vais vous présenter la vraie Mary-Sue..._

**Règle numéro 1. La Mary-Sue a **_**toujours **_**un lien avec Ace ou Luffy. Elle pourra donc s'appeler:**

Portgas ou Monkey.

**Elle aura **_**toujours **_**le " D " dans son nom. Donc si la Mary-Sue ne doit pas s'appeler "Singe" elle s'appelera alors:**

Portgas D

**Règle numéro 2. La Mary-Sue a **_**toujours **_**un prénom de la mort qui tue! Le plus beau, le plus long...ou pas. Son nom a elle, c'est:**

Portgas D Neiko -parce que c'est mignon!-

**Règle numéro 3. La Mary-Sue est **_**toujours **_**plus belle que Nico Robin ou que Boa Hancock. Les deux brunes ne peuvent rivaliser face:**

A ses yeux qui changent de couleurs selon son humeur, ses cheveux si blancs et si brillants. Son corps parfait, si parfait qu'une déesse elle-même en serait verte de jalousie.

**Règle numéro 4. La Mary-Sue possède **_**toujours **_**un fruit du démon qui ne ressemble pas aux autres et qui est beaucoup plus fort. **

Portgas D Neiko détient le fruit du Plubel Plubel no mi. Ce fruit a le pouvoir de reproduire tous les autres fruits du démon. Il est de type a la fois Zoan, Logia et Paramécia. Elle est capable de changer son corps en sable, en feu, en fumée, en eau, en vent. Elle peut aussi faire pousser des bras de partout, allonger ses bras, se fragmenter. Elle a également la capaciter de se changer en chat (oui, chat même si il n'y a aucun intérêt: tant que l'animal est beau on s'en fiche de la force), en loup, mais certainement pas en girafe parce que c'est moche. Elle peut créer des seismes, bref, c'est la plus forte.

**Règle numéro 5. La Mary-Sue a **_**toujours **_**une histoire plus émouvante que les autres.**

On a pleurer pour le passé de Robin. Mais franchement, celui de Portgas D Neiko est tellement plus touchant. Elle en a aussi baver dans sa vie. Très jeune, elle a gagner en maturité. A l'âge de 6 ans, elle savait déjà comment utiliser son fruit du démon parfaitement, a cause des traumatismes qu'elle subissait de la part des gens de son village -a noter que le passé de la Mary-Sue ressemble _toujours _a celui de l'ancien bras droit de Crocodile-. A l'âge de 8 ans, elle fut séparée de Ace, son grand frère qu'elle aimait plus que tout, cela a vraiment été dur pour elle, elle a du le rechercher et trimer pour le retrouver. A l'âge de 10 ans, elle s'élance sur GrandLine seule et trouve son équipage petit à petit. C'est le seul équipage qui peut rivaliser avec celui de son petit frère, Luffy.

**Règle numéro 6. La Mary-Sue rejoint **_**toujours **_**l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.**

J'ai parlé d'un équipage qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Luffy? Oublier-le. Neiko l'a abandonner pour rester avec son petit frère, elle a donc rejoint les Mugiwaras. Tout le monde est content, c'est la fête! Grâce a elle, tout le monde se sent plus fort pour réaliser ses rêves.

**Règle numéro 7. Roronoa Zoro tombe **_**toujours **_**amoureux de la Mary-Sue.**

Quand la Mary-Sue n'existe pas, Zoro tombe sous le charme de Nico Robin. Quand elle existe, Zoro tombe sous le charme de Portgas D Neiko (ouais, elle est quand même plus classe que Robin). L'homme insensible devient vite fou amoureux et pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Par sa faute, il devient complètement OOC. Pauvre bretteur...

**Règle numéro 8. Nami est **_**toujours **_**jalouse de la Mary-Sue.**

Comment se sentir belle face a elle? Nami devient alors une garce qui fait tout pour que Neiko vire du Sunny. Attention, elle pourrait très bien lui voler Luffy, même si c'est son petit frère et qu'elle est accessoirement avec Zoro!

**Règle numéro 9. La Mary-Sue est **_**toujours **_**la victime.**

Quand ce n'est pas Nami qui se fait toujours enlever, c'est Neiko. Non pas pour sa faiblesse, comme pour la pauvre navigatrice, mais pour son extrême beauté. Tout le monde la veut. Sa puissance, sa beauté et son intelligence sont légendaires.

**Règle numéro 10. La Mary-Sue a **_**toujours **_**une prime phénomènale.**

"_QUOOOI? Neiko est recherchée pour 999 millions de berrys? S'écria Luffy complètement en choc et en admiration face a sa grande soeur."

Oui...un peu plus et elle est aussi recherchée que Monkey D Dragon.

**Règle numéro 11. La Mary-Sue a **_**toujours **_**un lien d'amitié avec un Marine important. **

_Oui, je connais très bien les trois amiraux. Ils m'ont quasiment élevée quand j'étais en fuite, hihi!

_Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuah! S'écrièrent les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Même Robin et Zoro avaient des étoiles dans les yeux.

**Règle numéro 12. La Mary-Sue meurt **_**toujours **_**a la fin.**

Eh oui. Être la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus forte ne lui aura pas suffit. Elle a été tuée par Ai Kainu -celui-ci était en larmes d'avoir du faire ça-. Tout le monde était triste. Même Crocodile pleurait, c'est pour dire! Les Mugiwaras n'avaient plus de raisons de vivre...Luffy, sans sa soeur de coeur ne pouvait survivre. Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Franky et Brook se suicidèrent les uns après les autres. Luffy attendit d'être devenu le seigneur des pirates avant de le faire. Depuis la mort de Portgas D Neiko, plus rien est pareil dans le monde de One Piece.


	2. Réponses aux commentaires!

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**K3lly-y: **Tout d'abord, désolée du temps monstre que j'ai mis à répondre. Ton commentaire me fait plaisir, c'est très gentil. Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à te faire rire. Mon humour plait, c'est tant mieux! Bises.

**Virus-eXtra-Dark: **Oui oui oui! Tu as tout à fait raison. Moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire certaines fictions avec des mary-sue. J'essaie de corriger, mais c'est difficile lorsque l'on veut que notre propre personnage soit parfait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que cette mini-fiction a vu le jour. Je me moque gentiment de tous ces gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire un idéal. Pour une fic parodique, je vais réfléchir...mais ce qui est sûr c'est que la Neiko-super-méga-giga-puissante-de-la-mort-qui-tue en sera l'héroïne! ;)

**Leeloo250: **Merci pour ton commentaire! Bientôt, oui. Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, je vais y réfléchir avec mon nouveau personnage chéri: Neiko. J'vais essayer de gérer ça, avec les cours et le bac et tout le tralala...! x)

**Lyade: **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir. Bises!

**Gun d'ange: **Héhéhé! Tu sais, pour les autres sections je n'y avait pas encore pensé. Mais maintenant que tu me le dis...des idées commençent à germer dans ma petite tête! Surtout concernant Naruto! Une suite est envisageable, mais pour l'instant rien n'est sûr. En tout cas, merci merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiii d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et de rire à mes sarcasmes!

**Ce "chapitre" si on peut l'appeler en tant que tel sert uniquement à répondre aux reviews étant donné que ce site ne permet pas de le faire directement...ou alors j'ai de la crotte dans les yeux pour ne pas avoir vu là ou fallait répondre...bref! Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir lue et d'avoir partagé mon humour parfois douteux. Comme ça fait plaisir! **

**Et surtout n'oubliez pas! Vive les fics! Vive One Piece et vive les Mary-Sues! (**_**Ou pas?)**_


End file.
